<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day Of Outbreak Has Turned A Day Of Luck by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342097">A Day Of Outbreak Has Turned A Day Of Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun-centric, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun just wanted his platonic passion to notice him and it looks like he was on a lucky day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day Of Outbreak Has Turned A Day Of Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, and for you who don't know me, I'm Byun Fucking Baekhyun, better known as, Baek. Nothing more. </p><p>I am now crying suffering for my - not so mine - man, my nerdy little baby, cute, big, tasty, beautiful, charming, a real baby. Park Chanyeol, the unreachable man, I hate when those girls come near my baby just to do work and enjoy his brilliant mind, and when they touch those big hands that only Jesus in the cause, it gets hot when I see him squeezing his hands in each other, without bold thoughts when talking to readers.</p><p>Honestly, I don't know why they called me for that because there will be an hour when I will say that he will catch me and fuck my little studs until I come three times. Yeah, I already said, sorry but with a hot guy who does not want to have his ass broken and his waist held by those hands, just crazy that not, thankfully I'm not crazy. </p><p>I opened my closet and there was another letter, and closed the closet going straight to the living room. I forgot to tell you, the ass here is popular and my baby, the nerd, cliché isn't it? The only difference was that he is an Alpha Lupus, if he was all wonderful on the outside imagine his scent, I don't even want that or I will have to come alone in the bathroom. Even though he is an Alpha Lupus, Chanyeol was never one to communicate alone that piece of bad way, beauty, delight. </p><p>- Lord Byu? - I heard the teacher's old man saying. </p><p>- A delicacy. - Yeah, the mico arrives for everyone one day. </p><p>- What a delicacy, Lord Byu? - I saw everyone staring at me and laughing at me, including my future and hot husband. </p><p>- It's Byun, Byun Baekhyun, and I was just thinking about some things here, professor, nothing much. - I almost looked at my morning Lily but they were going to screw my baby. </p><p>- I think it is better to think about our class dear, the test is next week. - He approached me and whispered in my ear. - You wonder Mr Park will not help you pass the year. - He walked away and smiled when he saw my face, and it was my turn to smile. </p><p>- He will be my boyfriend and maybe he will help me to enjoy your subject, professor. - I saw everyone looking shocked at me, even Chanyeol, it is not possible that they do not know that this one gives the ass, but only for Chan. Let me dream quietly. I felt pheromones and cringed. </p><p>- Stop it now! - I saw the teacher scream. Yeah, I forgot, he's omega too. - Respect the omegas and omegas in this room, they may end up activating someone's heat, and Mister Byun pay attention in class. - I nodded embarrassed and waited for the class to end before going to the bathroom. </p><p>I was able to pay attention at the end of class at least, when it was over I went straight to the bathroom, fixed my hair and washed my hands, started to feel a little pain in my belly, maybe possible colic one of these hours. I leaned against the sink for a moment and froze when I heard that voice. </p><p>- Are you alright? - I almost got wet with that voice, what a voice that is, my God takes me. To feel a sharp pang in the belly, that drug had to come now, it was just what was missing. When I was going to answer I got dizzy and almost lost my balance and I only felt two hands holding my waist. - My God, are you okay? - Help, SOS, call the firefighters, my God who catches my friends, I think he shouldn't even know he has it, but it doesn't matter, if he keeps holding on like this, I'm going to be all wet really, and there is still this strong strong smell coming from him . </p><p>I took a little advantage and put my head on his shoulder and nodded, it still hurt but I can take it. He ran one hand over my body and the other put it on my neck, probably to see if I had a fever</p><p>- I'm going to get wet all over. - I didn't even realize that I said that but I already said, it's done and I'm not lying anyway, and if he pretends he didn't hear, I slap him, impossible he wouldn't have heard. </p><p>- Baekhyun? You-</p><p>- Say it again, slowly this time. - I'm going to pretend to be crazy, that I don't even know what I'm doing, just to see how my baby reacts to my charms and I just want him to say my name again, I already have an ass winking imagine. </p><p>- Baek are you okay? Are you in pain, did they hurt you? - He turned me around and grabbed my waist and pressed me against the sink, putting his face on my neck and sniffing afterwards and I groaned at that. - You're not in heat, what's going on?</p><p>- If you do it again, I'll be open to you. - I saw him widen his eyes and blush, his breathing became heavier and he held my waist tighter, today family goes, after five years not noticing me, now he goes. I'm going to catch this man today and it won't pass!</p><p>- Baekhyun, what are you saying?</p><p>- That if you smell my neck like that, I'll be on all fours just for you. - Laugh and put my face on your neck smelling its strong smell. </p><p>- Stop it, Byun, we have to go to the room. - I felt him drop my waist, but what the fuck, come back here and catch me. </p><p>- Chanyeol, I'm not doing well. - I saw him laugh softly and I laugh together. </p><p>- I see, do you want to go to the infirmary? - I denied coughing falsely. </p><p>- I can stay until the last class, can you take me? - I said sly hoping he would pick me up and damn it, that's what he did. He caught me by the thighs making me wrap my legs around his torso and I rested my head on his shoulder, bringing my face close to his neck. </p><p>- Baek, when your heat arrives? - He settled me in his lap and I started kissing his white neck. </p><p>- I don't know, next week maybe? That helping me is that? - I smirk when he turns red and holds me tighter. I decided that I will tell him that I love him now, I have courage, if he rejects me I will cry eating ice cream watching Pink and Brain. It is now Byun Baekhyun, start with your seduction game. - Ai Chab, I love you, I love your smell, your cute way when you laugh contained, your hands that hold tightly that I just need to drip, I love your hair and the smell of his honey shampoo, I love the way you walk, I melt all over when you're close to heat that your smell gets stronger, I just wanted you to fuck me a little, throw me on the bed and breakpass this ass here, make me scream, cry,out and enjoy pleasure. Your smell makes me crazy, your voice makes me hard. I love your shame when you are going to answer something to the teacher and I laugh and fall in love more and more when you get nervous when you forget something, I love the way you treat people but I only get irritated by one thing. - I was saying giving saddles on his neck and I felt him squeezing me more and more and his smell got stronger. - Why don't you realize that I'm in love with you, get me hot, fuck me on all fours and leave me walking?</p><p>- Baek, did you use drugs? - He laughed embarrassed and I snorted irritably. What the hell what, crazy. </p><p>- I just smelled you, baby. - He looked at me weird and laughed, oh boy stop laughing, I'm trying to be serious. </p><p>- You know who I am? - Of course I know, my husband, father of my children, love of my life, reason for my dirt on the sheet, father-in-law of my parents and brother-in-law of my brother, as I will not know, and I cannot forget that he is best friend of my brother-in-law, ready. </p><p>- Of course, love, how could I not know? - He keeps staring at me with that cute little face, something beautiful fagot says. </p><p>- Baek, let's go to the infirmary. - He changed the way and I held his hair making him look at me. - What's it?</p><p>- Are you taking me out, boy? I'm here trying to declare myself to you seriously and you think I'm crazy? What's your problem? I can't like you, right? Because if not, tell me not to suffer a sad rejection, I will be bitter crying for three years eating ice cream. - I realized that I was already screaming and everyone was seeing a sexy little guy screaming in the lap of a wonderful man and laughing. - Do I look like a clown by any chance? They will take care of your life, you meddlers. </p><p>- Okay, let's talk then. - The voice got more serious and he held me tighter, now go brothers. </p><p>We went to the back of the bleachers, it was kind of neat, everything was cute and smelling, I liked it, I'm going to catch up with him here. </p><p>- I got it, feel free. - Of course I was going to stay, he sat on the bench with me on his lap. - I want you to explain to me what you were saying just now. - He straightened me in his lap and held my waist. </p><p>- I did not lie. - That was the truest truth. - If you want me to repeat that I love you, I repeat. </p><p>- You are very abused you know ?!</p><p>- Only with you. - I smiled and he laughed and held my face with both hands, and gave me a peck. I will do my life. </p><p>- I think I'm going to pass out. - I approached and hugged him, smelling him and only his, without getting mixed with anyone's. - Don't do it like that, I'm a cardiac, love.</p><p>- I thought you didn't even know of my existence. - I looked at him indignantly, he thinks I am what?</p><p>- Look here, you delight, I kept this ass here just for you, don't come and take me out. </p><p>- Sorry then, I like you too, Baek. </p><p>- My love, I don't like you. - He looked at me sad and a little indignant. - I love you, muggle, or you think I'm going to let such a man escape, and take it easy too, I'm sensitive and your footprint makes me almost wet. - I saw him smirk and hold my waist tighter. - C-chan, I'm serious, baby. I'm sensitive, kitten. Calm, Chan.  </p><p>- Sorry, you know something I always wanted to do? - He asked me and I denied it, and he approached my neck, licked and smelled then. - Smell that delicious neck. - And what did I do my friends? I groaned, you know, it's not every day that a hot guy reaches your neck like that. </p><p>- If I get wet, you will suck me, I'm warning you. - He opened another smile and his hands went up to my nipples caressing slowly.</p><p>- It will be a pleasure to suck you, baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started now on this site and well, I don't speak English well because I'm Brazilian lol I'm very insecure and if you have something to talk about anything please tell me to improve, I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>